Petites Annonces
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Défi de Neij : Brook en entremetteur. J'en ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Si vous aimez les journaux et magasines people, cette fiction est pour vous ! ZOSAN encore et toujours. Au parfum citronné.


Bonsoâââr ! -évite les cailloux- Ne me lapidez pas ! Je vous en prie ! Je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup posté ces derniers temps ... en fait pas du tout. Le pire c'est que j'ai aucunes excuses ! (Ah si, ah si ! Hier, je REVISAIS ! Hahaaa !) Mais je tiens à me faire pardonner ! Voici un petit défi lancé par Neij : Brook entremetteur. Le scénario est bancal et décousé (comme à mon habitude) mais je me suis bien appliquée pour les vannes débiles ! Bonne lecture !

Pairing : ZoroxSanji (toujours ! toujours !)

Rating : M (lemon un peu différent de d'habitude, j'ai l'impression)

Disclaimer : Je suis Oda, ils sont à MOIIII !

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Actuel<strong> – Rubrique Petites Annonces

« _BROOK, Coach en Amour._

_Vous êtes timide ? Coincé ? Puceau ? _

_Vous avez malgré tout trouvé l'Homme/la Femme de votre vie ? _

_Vous voulez à tout prix le/la séduire ?_

_Vous voulez, par dessus tout, admirer sa petite culotte ?_

_Rassurez vous, VOUS allez y ARRIVER ! Car Brook est là pour VOUS ! _

_Quelques conseils bien avisés, et votre âme sœur vous tombera dans les bras ! _»

« - Brook. Avec tout le respect que je dois à un confrère épéiste, j'aimerai te dire que tu me fais vraiment chier. Arrête d'agiter ce bout d'article sous mon nez !

- YOHOHOHOHO ! Calme toi, Zoro-san ! Je voulais juste que tu profites de mes qualités d'entremetteur !

- Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?

- Mais voyons ! Pour séduire Sanji-san ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Line News –<strong> Rubrique A la Une

« _UN SQUELETTE VOLANT PARCOURS LE CIEL DE GRAND LINE AVANT DE S'ECRASER SUR L'ARCHIPEL SHABONDY._

_Gecko Moria est il de retour ? S'amuse t il à jouer aux fléchettes avec le reste de ses zombies ? _

_Tout sur Moria et sa passion du jeu, page 8_ »

Roronoa Zoro reprenait avec vigueur sa séance de pompe, énervé d'avoir vu sa dette colossale augmenter une nouvelle fois suite à une amende pour giclage de squelette prohibé.

L'indésirable afro-man toqua à la porte et rentra dans la vigie dans un "yohohoho" sonore.

« - T'as vraiment décidé de mourir une deuxième fois Brook.

- Je fais ça pour le bien de l'équipage ! Je sais que tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, et, au nom de la fidélité que je vous dois, ainsi qu'à tout l'équipage, -_séquence émotion_- JE VEUX VOTRE BONHEUR ! »

Dit il, les larmes dégoulinant de ses orbites aussi vide que son cerveau. Émotion intense … échappant totalement au discernement de notre ami l'bretteur.

« - T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets toi. »

Toc Toc Toc.

« - OÏÏÏÏ ! Marimo ! Arrête ta séance de torture deux minutes, et bouffe un peu !

- Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, Baka-Cook ! »

Voyant la situation s'envenimer (un peu comme d'habitude en fait), Super Brook à la rescousse décida d'aider notre cher Marimo, à l'insu de son plein gré. Il se rapprocha de son nakama et lui souffla discrètement :

« - Je t'en prie ! Sois un peu aimable, ça ne va pas te tuer !

- Pourquoi je serai aimable avec ce playboy de mes deux ?

- Parce que sinon, je raconte ce que tu murmurais quand tu t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant une demi-heure … »

Horrifié, Zoro fixa Brook dans le blanc des yeux (hahaha Skull Joooke !).

« - Nami déteint sur toi. C'est flippant. »

Je vous épargnerai l'image atroce qu'est Brook avec une coupe afro ROUSSE. Revenons sur notre brave cuisinier qui, peu intéressé par les messes basses de ses nakamas loufoques, s'apprêtait à partir.

« - Oï Cook ! »

Le-dit Cook se retourna, un air blasé sur le visage.

« - Hmm... ?

- … Je … Merci … Merci pour le bentô. »

Sanji fixa longuement le bretteur, sans même bouger ne serait ce qu'un sourcil. Avant de sortir précipitamment de la vigie.

« - …

- Yohohohoho !

- C'est normal que quand je me montre sympa, il se casse en courant ?

- Connaissant Sanji-san … Oui !

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Yohohohohoho !

- T'es vraiment un cas social, toi. »

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Red Line<strong> – Rubrique Les potins de la Marine

« _Le lieutenant Tashigi avoue son amour inconditionnel pour le pirate Roronoa Zoro. Elle se voit forcée de quitter la Marine après être passée en cour martiale. _

_Son supérieur, le Colonel Smoker, pour compenser cette perte d'effectif, embauche une nouvelle assistante du nom de Portgas D. Ace._ » »

Aaaah. Qu'est ce que Robin raffole de ces petits ragots de commère ! Mais elle ne va pas se plaindre, la situation à bord du Sunny Go est de plus en plus intrigante. A surveiller de très près.

C'est ainsi qu'un œil éclot soudainement près de la porte de la vigie, devant laquelle stationnait un cuistot perturbé. Qu'était il passé à travers la forêt d'algue qu'est la tête de Zoro pour se comporter comme ça ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, un acharné de sport soulevait ses haltères, concentré sur les dernières paroles de son coach personnel : "Yohohohohoho!" … ah non, pas celles là … "Surtout, continue à le traiter avec respect et considération. Et fait comme si ton comportement d'hier était tout à fait normal. »

Sanji se décida alors de rentrer.

« - Oï Marimo …

- Oui Sanji ? »

A l'évocation de son prénom, Sanji avala une bouffée de cendre de sa clope (Ne me demandez comment il a fait, c'est un BLOND) et s'étouffa avec.

Voir le Baka Cook tousser à cause de sa satané cigarette avait quelque chose de vraiment comique en soi. Mais son tyrannique de coach n'allais sûrement pas apprécier, et il ne voulait pas que Brook devienne trop bavard. Alors, il s'approcha du beau crétin, le prit par les épaules, le redressa légèrement avant de frapper de toute ses forces entre les omoplates du fumeur... ce qui eu pour effet de calmer immédiatement la toux de son nakama tout en l'assommant habilement contre le sol de la vigie.

* * *

><p><strong>Amazone<strong> – Rubrique Cuisine

« _Un jeune artiste culinaire se mange un parquet. Serait ce là le futur de la cuisine moléculaire ? _

_Ivankov raconte : J'ai déjà fumé du carrelage. _

_Comment faire un bon ragoût avec l'isolation de votre garage ? Et toutes vos recettes au ciment !_

_Page 14 : Les conseils diététiques de votre maçon._ »

« - Yohohohohoho !

- PARCE QUE TU TROUVES CA DRÔLE ?

- Je me disais juste que tu as de la chance que Sanji soit un homme, une jeune fille n'aurait peut être pas survécu ! Yohohoho !

- C'EST SENSÉ ME RASSURER ?

- Il ne t'en veut pas ! Regarde le, il est tellement paisible et détendu.

- Et tellement inconscient surtout.

- Justement ! Tu seras à son chevet quand il se réveillera !

- Bien sur ! Comme ça, il n'aura même pas à me chercher pour m'achever.

- Mais non ! Brook Coach en Amour a pensé à tout ! Grâce à ce mini Den Den Mushi caché dans tes cheveux juste derrière ton oreille, je pourrais te dicter ce qu'il faut dire et ce qu'il faut faire !

- … Pas convaincu.

- Aie confiance ! »

Sur ces mots, Brook sortit de l'infirmerie en enchaînant quelques pas de danse.

Et Zoro se retrouva tout seul, face à son fantasme encore endormi.

[Répliques de Brook uniquement audible par Zoro : en _italique_]

« - _Alors ? Il est réveillé ?  
><em>

- Hein ? Mais tu viens à peine de sortir ! T'es sénile où tu le fait exprès ?

- _Yohohohoho ! _»

« - _Zoro-san ! Et là ? Il est réveillé ?  
><em>

- Non. »

« - _Réveillé ?  
><em>

- NON !

- _Yohohoho ! Qu'est ce que c'est drôle ces petites machines ! _»

« -_ Zooooroooo-saaaaan !  
><em>

_- _J'AI DIT NON, ABRUTI DE FOSSILE !

- A qui tu parles ?

- AAAARGH ! »

Sanji, l'air un peu fiévreux, regardait son nakama crier à un "ami imaginaire". Au bout d'un instant, il ne put que constater que Zoro était manifestement en train de le veiller.

« -_ J'entends une voix, il est réveillé ?  
><em>

- Oui...

- Zoro ?

- Ah ! Euh …

- _Il va bien ?  
><em>

- Tu vas bien ? »

Si Sanji s'attendait à ça ! A quoi il joue le marimo ? Pourquoi il ne va pas chercher Chopper afin de se décharger du fardeau que représente un malade et de rejoindre ses chères amies les haltères pour un rendez-vous romantique main dans la main, les soulevant à bout de bras comme on soulève un sac à pata... sa chère et tendre fiancée !

« - J'ai … très mal au crâne.

- _Chopper-san a laissé un médicament exprès pour ça sur la table de chevet !_

- Tiens, bois ça. Ça va soulager la douleur. »

AARH ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a le Cook à le regarder avec cet air d'attardé ?

« - Chopper c'est toi ?

- NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?

- C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS TE POSER LA QUESTION ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE JOUER LES GENTILLES PETITES INFIRMIERES ! IL Y A DE QUOI PANIQUER !

- GENTILLES PETITES INFIRMIERES ? TU M'AS BIEN REGARDÉ ?

- ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! MON MAL DE TÊTE EMPIRE A CAUSE DE TOI !

- _Yohohoho ! Calme Zoro-san ! Calme ! Il faut déjà que tu t'excuses pour l'avoir assommé !_

- … Zoro ?

- _Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas entendu. C'est moi qui n'ait pas d'oreilles ici ! Yohohoho ! Skull Joke !_

- … Sanji … je …

- _JE T'AAAAAIME !  
><em>

- CA VA PAS ESPECE DE TORDU ?

- Zoro ?

- NON ! Euuuh … je voulais pas dire ça ! ...C'est que je … enfin, je suis désolé quoi. Pour t'avoir explosé le crâne contre le sol. »

Notre bien-aimée cook resta quelques instant la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur le bretteur en face de lui. Mais qu'est devenu son Zoro ?

« - _Yohoooo ! Que c'est amusant ! Maintenant, pose ta main sur sa joue !_

- Hééé ?

- _Fais le ! _»

Zoro s'exécuta un peu maladroitement, profitant du bug de cerveau de son nakama, et déposa sa main contre la joue pâle de son cuisinier préféré. Celui ci sortit brutalement de sa transe, l'air complètement perdu et regardant le bretteur avec une totale incompréhension.

« - _Maintenant, glisse cette main derrière sa nuque, et rapproche son visage du tien. Ensuite, ROULE LUI UNE PALOCHE YOHOHOHOHO ! Je t'aurais bien montré comment on fait mais je n'ai pas de langue ! SKULL JOOOOKE ! _»

A peine déconcentré par le rire pas du tout anormal du squelette vivant qui lui sert de conseiller, Roronoa glissa sa main dans les mèches blondes de ce beau crétin avant d'aller saisir tendrement sa nuque et de rapprocher lentement son visage du sien. Leurs nez se frôlaient, et il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé du jeune cook dont le cerveau était encore au stade "Zoro m'a foutu une sorte de baffe, mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai pas mal".

Le bretteur à tête de mousse scella alors leurs lèvres. Ce fut, au début, un baiser tendre et simple, jusqu'à ce que Zoro y mette la langue. Que voulez vous ? On est excité ou on ne l'est pas !

Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il plaqua Sanji, toujours aussi passif, contre le matelas et s'allongea sur lui, bien décider à retracer la carte topographique de la bouche du cuisinier avec sa langue. (1)

« - _Enlève son pantalon !_

- Quoi ? Déjà?

- _Ouiii ! Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble sa petite culotte !_

- T'es vraiment pas bien mon pauvre...

- … Zo … Zoro ? … Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Chut Ero Cook. Profite. »

Profiter du corps de son seme se frottant au sien, de ces mains qui défont un à un les boutons de sa chemise, de cette langue qui retrace ses clavicules, de ces lèvres qui enflamment sa peau. Profiter de ce plaisir malgré le fait que la personne qui le fait vibrer en cet instant n'est autre que le marimo.

« - Je … je suis encore dans les vapes, c'est ça ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- _C'est le moment Zoro-san ! Laisse ton cœur prendre le dessus sur ton service trois pièces !_

- On va dire que je … ehm … j'en avais envie depuis un certain temps.

- _C'est pas le cœur ça !_

- Tu es attirant ?

- _Non plus !_

- Tu as le plus beau derrière de toute la création ?

- _ Non plus !_

- Wesh, t'es bonne ?

- _Tu t'enfonces Zoro-san !_

- Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien.

- _Yohohoho ! Quel sympathique jeu de mots !_

- Zoro. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment. »

Voyant que son blondinet paraissait vraiment perturbé par son comportement pour le moins étrange. Il décida d'y aller franco. D'un geste brusque, il se saisit du mini Den den mushi derrière son oreille et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Enfin débarrassé des commentaires désobligeants du crétin ressuscité, l'épéiste arracha la chemise de son Uke qui rejoint le den den mushi avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture.

« -Tu veux savoir ? Très bien ! Tu vas savoir ! … Je t'aime ! Voilà ! Je t'aime tellement que j'ai même accepté que Brook me donne des cours de drague, si on peut appeler ça de la drague. Et si jamais tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je t'étriperai sans un seul regret, c'est clair ? Alors maintenant, laisse moi _approfondir _notre relation, je peux plus me retenir.

- … Que ? Toi ? Des cours ? BROOK ?

- Exactement.

- … pfffff …. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Excuse mouaaaa ! Mais c'est vraiment trop … trop … GYAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Bien décidé à faire taire l'hilarité de l'autre baka cook, Zoro glissa sa main dans le caleçon (bleu nuit, penser à le dire à Brook) du blond et se saisit de son membre avant d'entamer une série de va-et-vient.

« - HahahahahaHAAAANNN ! … Aaah ! … Aaah ! … Arr … Arrête ! … Je … Je vais … »

Le bretteur stoppa net son mouvement.

« - C'est bon ? T'es calmé ? On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Il n'est pas question que tu prennes du plaisir sans moi. »

Devant le regard embrumé du cuisinier de bord, Zoro sortit un flacon de son haramaki avant de se déshabiller. L'ultime barrière se dressant entre lui et l'intimité tant convoitée de Sanji était le boxer (bleu nuit ! C'est important!) de celui ci.

« - Zoro …

- Quoi encore ?

- Quand tu disais que tu m'aimes …

- J'étais sincère ! Alors maintenant, arrête de m'interrompre, s'il-te-plaaaaaiit.

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu sentimental et romantique.

- Désolé chéri. C'est la faute à Brook. C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ?

- Il a bon dos Brook.

- Techniquement, c'est pas vraiment un dos.

- ...

- Oh putain. Voilà que je me mets à parler comme lui …

- … Zoro ?

- Hmm ?

- Franchement, tu fais un amant pitoyable. Je suis en train de refroidir là. »

Un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de l'amant en question, dévoilant ces canines de prédateur assoiffé de sexe.

« - A table ! »

Zoro se jeta sur les lèvres de son cuistot d'amour, ses mains parcourant les moindres recoins du corps en dessous de lui. À peine un gémissement sortait de la gorge de Sanji qu'il était immédiatement dégusté et avalé par son Seme.

Toujours bouche contre bouche (2), le bretteur retira ce satané boxer bleu nuit.

Le temps de reprendre leurs respirations, Marimo inaugura le flacon de lubrifiant et prépara le terrain avec deux de ses doigts. Constatant que le Cook était très réceptif à ce genre de petites caresses, notre tête de chou nationale (3) décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Embraye Marimo ! Oui vas y embraye ! (4)

Zoro se saisit une nouvelle fois du flacon de lubrifiant et le vida sur sa virilité douloureuse. Il releva les jambes de Sanji et les posa sur ses épaules. Une fois en position, il jeta un coup d'œil à son Uke, admirant une fois de plus la magnifique vue que lui offrait le blond, haletant, les joues rouges et le regard plein de désir. Le bretteur avança alors son corps, pénétrant de ce fait son amant et rapprocha son visage de celui du blond. Captivé par l'expression de pur plaisir qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amour, il effleura les douces lèvres avant de se redresser.

Et le bretteur se retira complètement.

Mais c'était pour mieux le re-pénètrer après, mes enfants.

Saisissant fermement les hanches parfaites de Sanji, il laissa son instinct animal prendre le dessus et se mit à pilonner l'appel à la luxure en dessous de lui.

Ce qu'il pouvait entendre le laissait penser que le Cook prenait le pied de sa vie. Le blondinet ne cessait d'affirmer que oui oh putain c'est bon c'est booon han prend moi prend moi plus vite merde plus vite bon dieu zoro bouge ton cul et prend moi plus foooort oui comme ça oh oui c'est bon han t'es bon zoro viens viens viens encooore plus profond zoro zoro zoroooo oh oui je suis ta chienne...

Hem.

Aaaah. L'amour.

À ce rythme là, Sanji ne put résister longtemps avant de sombrer dans la jouissance, emportant avec lui son amant.

Reprenant péniblement son souffle (5), Zoro vit son cher blondinet, dans un état de demi-conscience, tendre les bras vers lui, telle une invitation silencieuse l'incitant à venir se coller contre lui pour une sieste... bien méritée...

* * *

><p>Quelques temps après, alors que Brook effectuait la danse de la joie tout seul sur le pont, Robin satisfaisait son petit plaisir personnel qu'était les potins en tout genre.<p>

**Piratesse** – Rubrique People

« _Dracule Mihawk, String en dentelle ou caleçon à fleur ? Le mystère demeure …_

_Portgas D. Ace, nouvellement nommé Lieutenant, porte plainte contre son supérieur hiérarchique, le Général Smoker, pour non-tentative d'harcèlement sexuel. __"__C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le faire craquer__"__ nous avoue t il. Ses confidences page 4._

_Trafalgar Law, Hugh Laurie, George Clooney … (6) Ils sont sexy en diable, cynique ou encore accro à la caféine, ils nous sucrent 22 euros la consultation, tout ça pour nous prescrire deux boites de doliprane, ils sont médecins et pourtant toutes les filles les adorent … Psychotest : Qu'est ce qui vous fait le plus fantasmer ? La blouse blanche ? Le stéthoscope ? Le suppositoire ? Résultats Page 15_

_Ivankov cambriole Bricomarché ! Arrestation musclée au rayon salle de bain._

_Son passé de drogué : dossier page 17_

_... _»

« - Robin …

- Oui Chopper ?

- J'ai trouvé ça dans l'infirmerie après que Zoro et Sanji soient sortis. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- … Un tube de lubrifiant.

- Ah ? Et quoi ça sert ? »

Ignorant le fait que Nami avait brusquement recraché son thé, Robin répondit :

« - Et bien, ça empêche Sanji-san de s'asseoir pendant quelques jours ... »

Tandis que Chopper essayait de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, la navigatrice, furieuse, sortit de la cuisine avec l'intention de mettre les choses au … poing.

Robin pu reprendre sa lecture.

**Piratesse –** Rubrique Petites Annonces

« _Fanfikeuse cherche remède à sa flemme chronique. Une review fera l'affaire._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _»

* * *

><p>La fin est un poil bâclée. Mais je tenais à finir ce soir.<p>

Petit mot pour la Saucisse : VOILA ! J'ai fait ! Maintenant je veuuuuux le Harryco !

(1) Zoro cartographe ? Quelle idée !

(2) Ça, pour être poétique...

(3) Ou comment démolir Zoro en 4 mots.

(4) Métaphore pourrie me rappelant mes lointains cours de conduite. Je suis d'accord avec vous, ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de débilités dans un seul paragraphe, j'vais me calmer.

(5) Bah alors ? Faut faire du sport Marimo !

(6) One Piece / Dr House / Urgences, je le rappelle au cas où. On ne sait jamais.


End file.
